There's another!
by Thatsillyprofiler
Summary: yusuke has a sister?, what happens when Suichi falls for her? and what happens when they find out the truth about yusuke's sister?


Yusuke sat in his chair and looked across to the sleeping woman in the chair across from him 'why did you drink in the first place

Yusuke sat in his chair and looked across to the sleeping woman in the chair across from him 'why did you drink in the first place?' yusuke asked himself while looking at the person he called mom.

Then he cast his eyes to the dark red haired woman in the cane chair by the window, her grey eyes looking at the clouds in the sky. He knew she wouldn't talk to him because her head was in the clouds "useless people" "yusuke do you ever wonder where people go when they die?" "Nope 'coz I know" "where?" "Can't say I swore to my angel friends not to tell" "you're a horrible liar" she laughed "ok, I never thought about it. You need to get your mind off your mom" "but I can't" "lets go to the park and you can watch the clouds there" he said getting up and leading the young red head to the park, a few blocks down the road.

Kurama sat in the park with his mother; she was watching the little kids playing in the playground. He quietly read his book, keeping his mother company was the only thing he could do with her; now that she had a boyfriend. He wasn't jealous but he was thankful that his mother had found some one to spend her days with other than being alone at home waiting for Suichi to come back from school. Now they were planning the wedding, 'simple but nice' is what his mother wanted. Things had been slightly quiet between them since 1. The boyfriend, 2. He told her his secret. He was sick of lying to his mother to he told her. Hiei has already thought he was nuts but when he told hiei what he done, hiei had hit him in the chest very hard as hiei does and left Kurama to lie on the floor, breathing heavily.

Yusuke lay on the soft grass hands behind his head. He looked over to his cousin who was watching the clouds lazily "hey one of my friends are here I'm just going to take to him, ok?" "Go, your bored anyway" "ok I'll be back in 5" he said getting up and walking down to Kurama "hey you two" "hey yusuke, how are we?" "Thought you didn't like parks?" "I don't" he replied looking at shiori and hugging her. "I'm here with my cousin, she needs to get out of the house because of her mom's death" "oh I'm so sorry. Is she here with you" "yea she is on the bank by the river, or she was" he stated bluntly looking for his cousin "is she the lovely looking woman on the hill over there?" asked Shiori "that's her, give me a heart attack why doesn't she?" he laughed waving good bye and walking to his cousin "hey you, you gave…" he started and saw his cousin sleeping silently "let's go home" he said picking her up and putting her on his back and starting to walk back to the apartment.

"Hey yusuke, oh I see you have a new girlfriend, I'll let you be alone" "hey wait" "no yusuke, its ok you go" she said walking away "damn it" he stated taking his cousin home 'I'll fix keiko later' he thought lying Ellie down in her bed. Kurama sat with his mother and he saw Keiko walking past muttering things about yusuke "hey keiko, you know you shouldn't talk about yusuke behind his back" "he's the one with the new girlfriend" "you mean his cousin" "is that the person he was here with?" "Yes" "oh no I was just really mean to yusuke" she said running off to yusuke's apartment. "I better go with her" Kurama said running off with Keiko.

Yusuke opened the door to a frantic knock "hey yusuke, I'm sorry" "its ok don't blame you" he said as Ellie came out from the back bedroom "yusuke can you keep it down" "sorry, Ellie meet Suichi and my girl friend Keiko" he said they exchanged hello's and sat by the window on the cane chair and looking out the window "is she ok?" "Yea she always look at the clouds" "Why?" "It's my escape" she replied looking at them. Ellie and Kurama began talking, while yusuke and Keiko were sitting talking. Yusuke looked at his cousin and she was smiling and laughing. "Wow Kurama really likes my cousin" "guess so, even you said that she needs some one" replied Keiko "look I've got to go" "hey why don't I walk you home?" "What about your cousin?" "We'll ask Kurama to look after her till I get back" said yusuke after a few minutes he had arranged for Kurama to watch his cousin while he took Keiko home.

"Hey Ellie are you ok?" "I will be" she replied as she hugged Kurama "let me guess, you needed that" "yea" she muttered as he sat beside her and put his arm around her "look yusuke has my number if you want to go out some time and talk about stuff" "are you asking me out?" "Yes, sorry, I did a horrible job of it" "it's ok" she replied. Yusuke walked up to his apartment and found his cousin asleep against Kurama who looks like he was dosing off "Kurama you can go" "I'll just put her into her bed, then I'll go" said Kurama picking Ellie up and getting her to her room and putting her to bed. "See ya" said Yusuke as Kurama left.

Yusuke sat watching his cousin Sleep soundly, 'she really does like him' he thought as the young red head muttered 'Suichi' under her breath while she slept. Yusuke himself got to bed after getting his mother into bed, he slipped under the covers only to be awoken by his communication mirror. "Damn it" "hello yusuke" the voice on the other side greeted him loudly as the picture of Koenma came into view. "What do you want toddler?" "You must keep an eye out for this new demon which has shown itself" "what did they do?' "Nothing as of yet, accept hurt Kurama, but keep and eye out for them" he said showing a picture of this demon to Yusuke "the others have already been contacted and I left Kuabaru to you, I didn't think he was that important" "good, the less he knows the better" stated Yusuke closing the mirror and lying down.

Yusuke walked to his girlfriends house and knocked on the door to the surprise of Keiko "hey Yusuke what are you doing here?" "I came to ask you to the summer dance, held in town" "Sure yusuke do you want to come in?" "No I've got some things to do" he stated kissing Keiko the turned and walked away "I'll keep in contact" He said looking over his shoulder and Keiko. Yusuke walked to Kurama's place "hey you" "hello yusuke, you got the message about this new demon, didn't you?" "Yea, heard this demon attacked you" "yes it was quite violent" "and it beat you?" "Yes, did quite good damage to me I'm afraid" "how bad?" asked yusuke as Kurama pulled yusuke up to his room. "I don't want my mother seeing this" he stated bluntly showing his bandaged torso to yusuke "I told the people who patched me up that I got beaten up, they released me into Botan and Genkai's hands and they snuck me home" he said "cool" "not cool, 47 stitches and lots of painful cleaning chemicals" "oh" said Yusuke holding in a laugh. "Next time we will be prepared" he said as Hiei and Midori entered the room. "Detective" "Hiei, Midori" yusuke replied getting a nod from Midori, hiei's girlfriend.

Yusuke and Keiko walked hand in hand through the crowds of people who were dancing into the night. Kurama on the other hand was sitting, surrounded by fan girls from his school, Hiei and Midori were watching as Kurama was being swarmed. Ellie pushed her way through the crowd and sat beside Kurama "he's my date, so go away" she stated bluntly holding his hand. The fan girls seemed to slowly dissipate leaving Kurama and Ellie to talk. "Thanks" "you would have done the same" she replied hugging him. Hiei and Midori walked away seeing their fun was over they hid on top of the clock tower. Ellie and Kurama got up to dance, half way through hiei shoved between Ellie and Kurama, pulled him down and said "trouble". Kurama said "I'll be back" and left ellie to get this trouble. They went into an ally and found big, scary and ugly. "That's the same one since yesterday" stated Kurama as he changed into Youko and they all began fighting.

Ellie thought it was strange that Kurama wasn't back yet and followed the same path that the others had taken and found them all fighting a big ugly monster. Midori spotted Ellie and alerted Kurama who looked, shrugged and carried on. Ellie saw the others were cornered and they were all cornered, she threw a big piece of rock at the creature; it turned and charged at her, she slid under the creature "your all alike, Ugly, stupid, and over dramatic" she said grabbing Kurama's rose whip and taking it's head clean off. The others just looked at her, "fighting in heals, that's what a girl can do" "and when I heard Yusuke talking to Koenma I knew that you would be in trouble" replied Ellie as Kurama changed back "wow, not much of a change" "Yea, I'm a demon host" "and so was I" ellie stated walking over and handing back the rose whip "here" she said turning and walking back to the party. "She took that well" said Yusuke walking back to see ellie sitting, talking with Koenma "sorry I didn't inform you that one of Genkai's soldiers came to solve the problem" laughed Koenma "Genkai doesn't know I'm here" "you defied Grand ma's orders!" "And?" Asked ellie as Genkai walked up to them "you did well, sneaking out and getting the job done but I'll have to mark you down for falling in love" said Genkai turning and disappearing "old coot" laughed ellie.


End file.
